Smallville:Days Of Future Past
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark is sent 300 years into the Future and must send Trinity to the past to discover a deadly secret linking the Luthors, The Kents and the Knight families together, and he must defeat a clone of himself. based on the Smallville episodes Luthor & Kent
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics.)_

_Chapter I: The Future_

_**Metropolis, Kansas: **_Snow fell on the ground on a cold January day in the year 2311. The city had been "Futurized" well beyond what the city looked like in 2010. Light flared near _The Daily Planet_ building that was now used as an archive center for all news media of the past. The person rolled into some nearby trash. The young man rose up. He was Superman, dressed in his costume. He very quickly switched to more civilian clothes and began to walk into the late night. He glanced around seeing cars that could fly. He then saw a visual scanner that would give him the news of the day.

"Lionel Luthor to run for President a 5th time" read on the front page of the digital view. He scanned the face of the picture which was almost exactly a duplicate of his former friend Lex Luthor. He smiled sadly and walked up to _The Daily Planet_. He entered the building passing by news reporters who now used the building to correlate the news of the current day with the news of the past.

"Hi!" He said to a young woman who was using a computer to do a follow-up to the story Clark just saw.

"Yeah?" Brandi Thompson asked as she glanced up. She eyed him.

"Can you tell me where I am and what year is it?" He asked casually.

"What planet are you from friend? It's January 23rd, 2311 and you're in Metropolis. Who are you?" Brandi asked.

"Clark Kent. I don't understand how I came here. And how is Lionel Luthor still alive?" Clark said. He saw the girl type in his name into the Database, but nothing came up.

"How odd. Your name doesn't come up in our public database. Lionel Luthor IV has been our President for years. The Luthor family has been ruling the US for almost 300 years. There was no one to stop him. A good most of us wish someone had," She said.

"Is there anything about a Meteor Shower that happened in the year 1989?" Clark asked.

"Computer, access database for the year 1989. Search Metropolis, Kansas and surrounding areas," Brandi said. The computer did a really fast scan of the vast database and came up empty.

"I'm sorry, Clark. But I find nothing. Do you have anything to back up your claim?" She asked. Clark pulled out his Kansas Driver's License. She imputed his information into the database but again it came up empty except for the location of the Kent farm.

"Well, we know where you live. Graham Kent lives there now. He's had the farm for the last few years. Knight Enterprises bought the farm some 300-odd years ago by some so-called Superhero who called herself _The Hybrid_ and that allowed the Kent family to buy the family farm that had been in the Kent Family since Hiram Kent had bought the farm in the 1940's in the middle 20th Century," Brandi said.

"Computer, give me information on Trinity Jean Knight," Clark said. A few seconds later, Trinity's picture came up along side a picture of a meteor shower that hit Smallville in 1989.

"How did you know to look for her or who she is?" Brandi asked. She eyed the article of the Meteor Shower with interest.

"She's my sister. Her Father is my father from Krypton, but her mother was the wife of Wilton Knight, CEO of Knight Industries. She has all of my powers, and none of my weaknesses," Clark said.

"Our Scientists just discovered Dr. Swann's work which included his discovery of a planet that was destroyed by some unknown cataclysm. The message that was sent to follow your ship detailed the name of the planet as Krypton. President Luthor has tried to hide this information. Our computers can detect who locked out this information. Computer, give me the last known historian," Brandi said. She then stared in shock to see Trinity's own name listed, and the name _Kal-El_ as the code that locked out the information.

"I found some other interesting information on the Knight family history in correlation to the Luthors. It seems one Tess Mercer was the primary programmer of _The KARR Project. _It would seem she was the technician responsible for the vehicle's reprogramming," Mike Miles said, who was fast-checking the Knight family history.

"According to my sister the Technician was working under LuthorCorp under another identity. Lionel didn't want his daughter being discovered just as Trinity didn't want to be discovered either," Clark said.

"We need to find out why this information was hidden from the archives," Brandi said.

"I've got to send a message to Trinity into the past and the only way to do that is for me to go to the _Fortress_. Is there anything I need to be aware of?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Beware of _Ultraman. _That's a son that Lionel supposedly had, but Knight Enterprises scientists discovered he's a clone. Surprisingly, He looks like you," Brandi said. She then removed his glasses and glanced at him then kissed him.

"I've got to go," He said removing his shirt to reveal the _Superman_ logo, The House of El symbol underneath and he used his super speed to change from his civilian clothes to his Costume.

"Be careful, Clark," She said. He nodded then took off, flying north.

_2011-Foundation For Law And Government Headquarters-New Orleans branch-_Trinity stared as Tess Mercer, the new Watchtower Operative had LuthorCorp techs scanning both KITT and KARR after the recent battle with General & Major Zod.

"You know the only reason why I'm allowing this is because I've got controlling interest in LuthorCorp along with Oliver Queen," Trinity said.

"Believe you me, Trinity I know this car's design better than you and Michael who rebuilt KARR. What inspired you to do it anyway," Tess asked.

"I was KARR's only friend that he had before he was miss programmed by a Technician who had invited her boyfriend and had sex in the vehicle. Dr. Alicia Garrison was fired by my father after the junior tech was fired and my father quit working on the project and he terminated the deal he made with Lionel Luthor. Somehow Lionel stole the plans for KARR and made a duplicate in 2002 of KITT. I wonder how he got my father's plans," Trinity said wondering mostly to herself.

"Lionel didn't steal the plans. Both he and Wilton had drawn up plans of the Vehicle and Lionel had KITT built because he didn't want The _Foundation_ discovering his genetics program that he was running in 2001," Tess said after a minute.

"How would you know, Tess?" Trinity said. KITT spoke up.

"_Because Miss Mercer is the daughter of Lionel Luthor_ _and a woman before Lionel married Lillian Luthor, the mother to Alexander Luthor_," KITT said matter-of-factly.

"So what your saying is that Tess Mercer is really a Luthor?" Trinity said staring at the woman disgustedly. KARR spoke up.

"_Yes, That is What KITT is saying. I ran a DNA scan of Miss Mercer and it appears she bears the unique markers belonging to Lionel Luthor. Does Lionel Know this information or did He know?" _KARR asked. Tess shook her head.

"And Neither did Lex either. Just as you were hidden from your father, I voluntarily hid myself from the Luthor Legacy and hid myself so well that when Lionel hired me to work on _The KARR project_ with your father He didn't know who I was. I had used a variety of identities to conceal myself," Tess said. Suddenly an alarm rang in the building and a Computer linked to _Watchtower_ came up.

"What is it?" Tess said as she saw Kryptonian hieroglyphics come up on the screen. She couldn't read the writing even though she had been aware that Lionel had been Jor-El's Oracle for years.

"My Brother. Clark sent this via the _Fortress_. He's trapped some 300 years in the future and he wants me to go to _The Fortress_ and access the Time displacement system that Jor-El built into the Fortress and go back in time and discover why the Meteor Shower was hidden from the historical database. He wants also to discover if there were any secret cloning chambers Lionel or Lex had built. There's a Lionel Luthor running for President and someone code-named _Ultraman_ running around who looks like him," Trinity said as she brought up the message.

"You deal with the whole time displacement and I'll discover what else my father or brother has hidden in the Luthor history or Legacy," Tess said. Both women nodded at each other, knowing that for them to discover the past would lead them to their ultimate family's future….

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios)_

_Chapter 2: Message in a Bottle_

_The Fortress of Solitude:_ Clark stared at the darkened ice building that had been built from 5 stones of power that had formed one crystal that built the Fortress of Solitude. He stared at the darkened master Control panel. He touched one crystal and then touched more in a particular sequence. The Fortress lit up after years of non-use. He remembered the last time that the Fortress had been used. Shortly before his battle with Zod, the United States Senate had written a piece of legislation called _The Vigilante Registration Act_ but his mother, Senator Martha Kent had fought it using both _Checkmate_ and other resources at her disposal to stop it. He then pressed another crystal sequence to bring up a 3-Demensional holographic screen of the world and then brought up a holographic keyboard and typed in the search pattern for the VRA and it brought up news information about how General Sam Lane had supported it, but Martha Kent had voted against it, and how she had lost. Then it brought up _The KARR project._

"What does Wilton Knight have to do with the _Vigilante Registration Act_?" He asked. He was curious how Trinity's adopted father had something to do with the VRA. It then brought up an aged video of a prototype vehicle that was being sought by the US Government being designed by Knight Industries and how a girl & her boyfriend had intercourse in the not-yet-programmed vehicle.

"Tap into Watchtower and run facial recognition program on who the girl is," He instructed. It took a few seconds and the name _Lutessa Lena Luthor_ came up under an assumed name of Dr. Alicia Garrison.

"What was Lutessa's given name after this incident?" He asked troubled how once again a Luthor had caused trouble. The name _Tess Mercer_ came up and a picture of an elderly woman at an Orphanage home came up as well.

"Great. Father, why didn't I know she was a Luthor?" he said in frustration to no one in particular. Then he heard the voice of Jor-El.

"Because my son, I knew she would have value to your mission. She is a Luthor, who is your mortal enemy just as the House of Zod was my mortal enemy on Krypton. But Tess Mercer as she is known to you has the same fallen nature that all humans do. The desire for good, but a propensity for evil flows through her as well. Kal-El, be warned that the propensity for evil has brought the evil full force in your own time. The dreaded master of the planet Apokolips, Darkseid has infected the 21st century, but you have a problem in this time that you must deal with. The Luthor family has designed clones thanks to the brilliant but human mind of Lex Luthor. To that end, The Luthor family has stolen the leadership of the United States and has branded people like you as terrorists. He has done what General Zod did to Krypton. He made the United States a prison state and he has somehow cloned you and that clone doesn't have the moral compass that you have been born with and were given by the family I sent you to. The Kent family has survived but has been watched for years. This clone of you, Clark Luthor has none of the morality you have given to you by Jonathan & Martha Kent. He is a murderer. The _Book of Rao_ sent you here by that desire to stop Clark Luthor. Kal-El, you must do something. Or else everything your Justice League will have fought for will die in vain. I had a hand in forming _The Justice Society of America_ in the 1950's in California but was stopped after I left the Earth. The _Justice Society of America_ wasn't super beings like yourself or your sister or any of your current members. They were business men, doctors, lawyers who had seen powerful men like Lionel Luthor rise and become corrupted by their rise to power. You must stop the Luthor clan or else Lex Luthor will plunge this world even further into darkness," the voice of Jor-El said as a holographic image took shape.

"I thought you went to New Krypton?" Clark asked. The holographic image nodded.

"I did. But I left my image imprinted on this Fortress of Solitude's computer. There is one who will aid you. You must seek out Trinity Jean Knight and reactivate _The Brain Interactive Construct_. Only together can you stop Clark Luthor and the reign of terror he has begun," Jor-El said.

"I need to send a message to Trinity in the past to not only discover the relationship Tess had with KARR and the Knight family tree but also discover why the meteor shower that happened in 1989 was hidden here in the future," Clark said as he brought up the recent discovery that _The Daily Planet_ had discovered.

"My son, you can send a coded message to her asking her to go to the past. Her past, to discover not only how Tess could be apart of the Luthor family tree, but also if the Luthor family could manipulate the genetic pool gene to create a clone. It was done on Krypton once, and it must never be allowed to happen on Earth," Jor-El said. Clark began to type on the holographic keyboard in ancient Kryptonese and wrapped the language in a particular file so _Watchtower _would pick it up out of the millions of files that streamed on the internet in the 21st Century.

"There is someone here you must meet as well. The very woman who you are sending that message to. As you know we Kryptonians age very slowly on Earth thanks to our being in a solar system with a yellow sun. Seek out the Future version of Trinity Jean Knight. She runs _Watchtower_ in the past to keep track of the current President of The United States movements. You must not reveal yourself to anyone here or else all will be lost. Go my son and bring light to this dark and depraved world," Jor-El said, and the hologram disappeared. He began to search the world for Trinity and after he had found her he sped off using his Super Speed….

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios)_

_Chapter 3: Time tables_

1975: _LuthorCorp_. Lionel stared at the young technician standing before him, unaware both that she was his daughter and that the future version of his partner Wilton Knight was in the room, unaware due to her ability to cloak herself. He glanced at the documentation for "Dr. Alicia Garrison" who was 19. The young dark haired girl stared at him as she stood at attention as her father, Lionel Luthor stared at her biography that his assistants had managed to discover about her.

"Dr. Garrison, You know why you were being called to my office, correct?" Lionel asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Your partner Wilton Knight needs a technician for a top-secret prototype that he's designing for the US Government. I don't understand why I would be chosen. I'm just a lowly technician sir," Tess said in her disguise of "Dr. Garrison".

"Your professors from Berkeley tell me you're the best. I want only the best on this project. There are two teams working on this project code-named _Knight Automated Roving Robot_. One team is The Knight Industries team who are designing the car's body and its molecular bonded shell. The other team comprised of LuthorCorp technicians is responsible for its programming protocols. Under no certain circumstances are we to sabotage this vehicle in any way. I'd also like a separate team to design a separate prototype to copy what Wilton has done. Both Wilton & I drew up separate plans. You're to work on Wilton's version and send over a copy of the plans that Wilton may have on any computers at Knight Industries to me. I need the microchip designs if we are to be successful. Do you understand, Dr. Garrison?" Lionel said. She nodded.

"Wilton's got both teams working simultaneously but I don't want anyone knowing about this other prototype. There is also another matter that I need you to do for me. Covertly of course. In addition there is a piece of legislation that I need to stop. Wilton & I discovered _The Vigilante Registration Act_ was written under President Nixon's administration at the same time we were fighting the war in Korea. I have a senator in Washington fighting this legislation. I am aware that a young man is starting a group to combat evil in the US. This group calling itself _The Justice Society of America_ is trying to court Wilton. I need you to discover more but do not stop Wilton if he joins this group. You must also tie this legislation into KARR so that its pilot is aware of the group. I have to this or else no one will be free," Lionel said. Tess nodded and walked out. A young man walked in. the man was an exact duplicate of Clark Kent. It was Jor-El, Clark's father.

"Did your information pan out?" Lionel asked. "Joe Turner" nodded. "She is not who she says she is. I have a piece of technology to discover who she is by looking at her DNA. I realize I started the JSA the last time I was here, Lionel, but this time it may cause more problems then it solves," Jor-El said.

"Where did you get this technology?" Lionel said surprised. "Joe" smiled.

"It came from my people. I have another piece of technology with me," Jor-El said as he removed from his jacket a crystal. He fired at Lionel. Lionel stood in place, his eyes white.

"This technology allows me to take control of you. You do not know me Lionel. I am Jor-El of Krypton and yes I have been here before. I need you as my Oracle. I have discovered my world is at the brink of destruction. I know of your search for the stones of power that were to reveal a storehouse of knowledge as well as your own daughter who just left this office. I will be sending my son to you. You are my Oracle and will become a vessel that my spirit will inhabit while my new body is being completed. You will also take some money and shift into a fund to prepare the way for either Jonathan or Martha Kent to run for US Senate. When I disable this device, this conversation will not be remembered," Jor-El said. He walked around Lionel circling him like a Vulture circling the dead carcass. He then deactivated the device and Lionel shook his head.

"Are we clear on what I'm asking for?" Lionel said not remembering what happened. Jor-El nodded.

"I will have the piece of technology injected into Dr. Garrison's blood stream and LuthorCorp will be able to discover who she is genetically. Call her in for a routine drug exam and inject this into her blood," Jor-El removed a vial of blue Kryptonite that was liquefied and turned into something that looked similar to human blood. He then moved to a modern computer and inputted a Kryptonian code.

"This file while be active as American computer technology progresses, so shall this file. It will travel like a virus from whatever modern computer is on hand to whatever computer is used in the future," Jor-El said.

"You can't do it yourself?" Lionel asked. Jor-El shook his head.

"I am due to return to my own people in a standard week. This form of technological biological discovery is common among my own people. I had the same thing done a week ago to the wife of Wilton Knight. It appears there is a child from me in her and unfortunately the child will have no father as Wilton will die due to the cancer in his lungs. He needs to finish this car within the next nine months. I need you to watch over my daughter, but not you personally. Send a male assistant to aid Elizabeth to father the child. I know you and Lillian are trying on your own to sire a child, so have the assistant funnel money to take care of the coming daughter, but do not reveal to Elizabeth that you know," Jor-El said. Lionel nodded.

Trinity stared at this revelation of her father doing this. She then used the crystal in her possession froze time and stared at Jor-El. He then stared at her.

"Who are you, child?" He said. She smiled.

"I am your daughter born to Elizabeth Knight. My name is Trinity Jean Knight. I know what happens to Krypton. And I know who started the destruction of our homeworld. I also know that you & Lara will bear a son. You shall name him Kal-El for he is the promise that was prophesied a century ago on Krypton. You will send him to the Kent family. While he will not have his biological family, He will know a father's determination and a mother's love," Trinity said. Jor-El shook his head.

"Daughter of Krypton & Earth, my future son will have you as family. I am also well aware that my brother Zor-El is planning to send his daughter Kara here to Earth. I don't know what my son will do but I do know I don't want him making the same mistakes I made. I trusted General Zod but now he is doing secret tests. He wanted me to bring his son back to life. I couldn't," Jor-El smiled.

"I discovered a war between Black Zero and Krypton destroyed Kandor. Zod had a family on Krypton?" Trinity asked. Jor-El nodded.

"Black Zero was a Terrorist group who was Anti-cloning. The only way the Kryptonian civilization was to survive was to create clones of ourselves if Krypton ever was destroyed. I began that project when I came the 1st time to Earth. I inadvertently impregnated Lana Lang's descendant with my semen and when the woman died carefully took from the womb the unborn child who died a couple of days later. I placed the body in a cloning matrix at the North Pole then created a cloning facility at one of Wilton Knight's laboratories. I will take the genetic markers that this device created when I made Lionel Luthor my Oracle and will use the Cloning chamber at the Knight Lab to create an exact duplicate of Mr. Luthor here. The House of El must survive or else all will fail. How do you know of General Zod?" Jor-El said, curious. She smiled.

"Your son and I were sent back into Krypton's past. Zod raped me but due to my half-human biology, there were no markers on my body due to the rape. It happened sometime before Krypton was destroyed, but apparently according to the Fortress computer, it was after Kandor was destroyed by the Forces of Black Zero. The Son of Zod was sent here on Kal-El's ship by General Zod before you sent it to Earth. The boy grew up to become known as Davis Bloome, but was also known as Doomsday. Kal-El discovered the Book of Rao in _The Mirror Universe_ and brought back here and the Book opened the door to New Krypton but killed both General Zod and his Mirror Universe counterpart. The _Book of Rao_ also sent Kal-El into the future," Trinity said.

"We have to get a message to him," Jor-El said. "Or else the _Justice Society_ and any future teams like it will die. Is there anyway to rip through to the Future?" Jor-El asked. She walked around then snapped her fingers. She then placed the time displacement crystal down and what came up was a holographic keyboard and screen. Jor-El glanced over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She smiled.

"I designed a vehicle based on Wilton's original prototype KARR in 2003. I used the same CPU that Wilton had and erased it had my own technicians start fresh with it. I will place a holographic message into KARR's CPU so that Clark can get access to it into the future. To also prevent anyone from discovering the Meteor Shower that will come in 1989, I will hide that event in the annuals of time as well. I will use my own birth to hide that fact. I have a sneaky suspicion that Lionel discovered your cloning facility and will use it to create clones of himself and his son in the Future. Is there any Kryptonians listed in the database in the facility you created?" She asked as she used her own super speed to type and covertly hide the information on the future meteor shower using her name as a code word to hide the information and for a retroactive virus to destroy any and all information about the Meteor shower from the news media outlets.

"That's a sophisticated computer virus. How did you create it?" he asked. She smiled.

"A man on the US's most wanted hit list gave it to me. A man named Ham Tyler. He's a CIA agent gone rogue. I met him while on a tour in England during a summer vacation from South Houston Bible Institute. I was touring Knight Enterprises laboratories when I ran into him. He was creating a similar virus to wipe his name from all official databases around the world. He showed me how to do it before I let him go. Oh I tipped off the FBI in London but He was long gone before they got there. I understand a LuthorCorp agent finally caught up to him in Madrid in 2010 and shot him. The sniper was then shot. Good thing I remembered this program. The Virus will not infect KARR but will sit in KARR's programming until the Meteor Shower happens that will carry my brother here from Krypton. It will then infect the computer and news Medias through out the world, and essentially make this a local news event. No one from Metropolis will even know it's there. I need to go. Tess Mercer needs my help. I love you Father," She said as she embraced her father.

"I love you too, my daughter. May Rao and the god of the Jews watch over you," He said as he saw the time displacement bubble open.

"May The Lord watch over you as well Father. Safe Journey back to Krypton. Kilros Mineve, my Father," She said. Time then resumed as the bubble closed and he stared at Lionel Luthor…..

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios)_

Chapter 4: Lionel discovers Clark Part 1

_Metropolis 2311-_Lionel Luthor walked around the Luthor Mansion which had been moved from Smallville to Metropolis and he had set up visual monitors around the city to scan the city as he ruled this city as President-Elect for the last 50 years. He had manipulated voters in the United States to vote for him or his son into office. He was on the verge to change the United States from a democracy to a totalitarian regime with his family in control of America's destiny. He stared as he saw the House of El symbol in and around the city.

"Morris!" he screamed for his servant. The younger man, Lionel's assistant entered the private sanctum of Lionel Luthor.

"Yes, Your Excellency," Morris White said bowing.

"Can you explain what this symbol is?" he said pointing to the holographic image. Morris shook his head and then he brought up a holographic keyboard and screen as he began to research.

"It's a symbol related to a faraway planet that was destroyed called Krypton. Apparently a survivor crash landed that was discovered by a predecessor of Graham Kent. The Descendant, Jonathan Kent, had adopted a boy found in a meteor shower in the late 20th century. This information was buried in the historical databanks by someone from the Knight family in 2204. Apparently Lionel Luthor, the man who's DNA you were cloned from helped this Jonathan Kent arrange the adoption of this boy who fell seemingly from the sky. The symbol refers to a prominent family on Krypton. Since the Meteor shower of the year 1989, many Kryptonians have come to Earth. During the early 21st Century this symbol started popping up by someone who at first referred to themselves as _The Blur_, then called themselves _Superman_. This Superman disappeared after a so-called secret war was fought between himself and someone who came from a rival family who claimed to be the General of Krypton's defense. This person once ruled Metropolis until a Kryptonian relic was used to terminate his rule. This so-called "_Superman"_ disappeared after the Kryptonian relic was used. No One discovered where he went," Morris said. Lionel stared at the House of El symbol and smiled.

"Put Alyssa Drake to discover who this Kal-El is and who His Secret Identity is," Lionel said. He smiled. He had Metropolis's Assistant District Attorney in his pocket and he had her in other ways as well. He remembered how He had made her scream 3 nights ago. His son Lex Luthor was the President of LuthorCorp while Lionel Luthor was President of the United States.

"His Secret Identity?" Morris asked. "This "Superman" must want to exist as normally as possible, so He must have a dual identity so he can blend in with humanity. Have Miss Drake romance him. The Vigilante Registration Act is still in play, and I can squash this Kryptonian like I did the Legion of Super Heroes 5 years ago. They may be underground, but we know who they are. Find This Superman and destroy him," Lionel said. Morris nodded and moved to a communication device and put a call into Alyssa Drake.

_2011-_Tess Mercer stared at KARR, wondering how this prototype was different to the original prototype she corrupted in 1982.

"What's the problem?" Tess asked. _"There is a piece of Legislation that Knight Industries and Queen Industries are fighting. It's called the Vigilante Registration Act and it will require forces like ours to register and be at the Government's beck and call," _KARR said, after a moment.

"So now what do we do?" She asked. She then heard the voice of Trinity Jean Knight from behind her.

"We send you back to 1982 to corrupt the original prototype as you did in the past, but I also have something I want you to place into the car's Central Processing Unit. A Holographic imager from the Fortress that the message is from the time when Jor-El was about to send Kal-El to Earth. This addition to the CPU will take over KARR and will make him able to process the information and hide it from Wilton and Michael Long. I will be going back to my High School years, because there is a Kryptonian disc at both Smallville High School and Cary-Grove High School. I have Knight Enterprises scientists designing a device that will enable me to be invisible to anyone in that time period. That device will enable Clark to come from whatever point in time to come home. By the way, Happy New Years Tess," Trinity said. Tess smiled. She remembered that Trinity had been in Japan for 3 weeks and had missed Christmas and New Years. Tess nodded.

"The code name that will bring you back is the very name I was born in. Luthor. And for your information, I chose the last name Mercer due to the nickname that Oliver Queen gave me. 'No Mercy'. And I will show KARR no mercy," Tess said. Both women, former enemies stared at each other, and shook hands.

"For The House of El. For my brother," Trinity said. She then used her super speed and was gone.

"Mercer to Watchtower. Chloe are you reading me," Tess said putting an ear piece into her ear.

_Watchtower-_Chloe Sullivan-Wayne stared at a computer screen as she was looking at the database for _The Vigilante Registration Act_ when a side screen with Tess's face on it popped up.

"Go ahead Mercer. What's up?" Chloe said. She stared at the co-runner of _Watchtower_.

"Knight Enterprises will be sending me back into time to 1982 and I need one of those devices her team worked on to render me invisible. Can you request one of those from her team in 48 hours?" Tess asked. Chloe smiled and stared at her friend, former enemy.

"Tess, it's in play. I put in request for it 2 hours ago. Trinity discussed the two missions with me, so I requested it directly to her. I also had her scientists hide _The Book of Rao_ so no one from the VRA would find it. You have 2 days. Also wanted to let you know Bruce is missing. He went out on a mission, and never came back. Two days later after he disappeared, I saw divorce papers delivered here to _Watchtower_. That was a week ago. I need Kal-El to find Bruce. Anyway we can tap into _The Fortress of Solitude_?" Chloe asked. Tess shook her head.

"When Jor-El died, He cut all ties between _Watchtower_ and the Fortress. It's encrypted with a Kryptonian code word that Trinity hasn't been able to crack. There is a cloning facility in 1982 that Jor-El designed when he designed my clone. There is a master sequence that you may get a shot at via KARR. How many days do Trinity & I have before we time-jump?" Tess asked.

"According to Knight Enterprises, Queen Industries and Wayne Tech technicians, the Time-Jump happens in 2 days. You got two days to get ready," Chloe said. Both women stared long and hard at each other knowing that if they didn't find Clark, more was at stake…

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 5: Ultraman_

_2311:Metropolis, Kansas-_Clark Luthor walked out of the Penthouse suite of _The Daily Planet_ as he was late for a board meeting at LuthorCorp. He hated Lionel Luthor with a passion but his anger burned even hotter for the disgusting humans that he lived among. He knew of the Kryptonian heritage that he held in his DNA but his own rage for the humans was something he didn't want, but He knew he must do something. So for months he developed an alternate persona to allow himself to vent his anger towards the humans.

"Mr. Luthor we found something in the time displacement department downstairs. Something you need to see," Sara Jones said. Clark nodded but stared at the time on the digital clock built into the wall.

"Ms. Jones, it will have to wait. I have a board meeting at _LuthorCorp_ and if I don't get there soon, there will be hell to pay. Whatever this is it will have to wait," Clark said as he used his super speed to run down to the bottom floor and moved into an alleyway and stripped his business suit and went to the costume that he bore underneath. It was similar to the Superman suit but bore in the Octagonal Kryptonian symbol was a stylized U that was a dark blue and a crimson red cape. This person if he could be called that didn't design the costume or the alternate persona to inspire humanity but to destroy its hopes and dreams. He meant to inspire not hope, but fear not in him, but _of_ him. He used his Kryptonian gifts to enslave humanity. He already had one slave and now he meant gain more. He was in touch with Dr. Mulunesh Suresh, a woman who was the descendant of Dr. Mohinder Suresh, a geneticist who along with Dr. Virgil Swann had helped Clark Kent map out his DNA when he was 15. But this Clark, Clark Luthor had recently discovered he was created from the genetic markers of the man known in the past as Clark Kent, AKA Superman. But this Superman had disappeared after the so-called Kryptonian Wars against General Zod. He wondered what was so important that he had been asked miss a meeting at _LuthorCorp_ with his father. He flew faster to get to the meeting 10 minutes earlier than he wanted to. He landed on the roof and then opened the door to the Stairways. He used his super speed to switch back to the business suit. And Clark Luthor, General Manager of _LuthorCorp_ walked into the board meeting and saw his slave, Hannah Melvin, a woman gifted with Eternal Immortality. He had bought her after super powered beings were being sold as slaves to the rich and powerful. He nodded at her as she had his bargaining chip ready. She wasn't happy with it but it had been bought from _Queen Industries_ and now it was his, and his father couldn't stop him.

"So glad of you to join us, Son," Lionel Luthor said gesturing to a chair near his position as Chairman of _LuthorCorp_.

"No problem, Dad," he said sarcastically. He sat down staring at the woman who was his slave. Lionel continued his deluge of talking about glory and seeking glory for oneself and how the original Lionel Luthor raised the company after killing his own parents and nearly met defeat by the Federal government and the so-called _Justice League of America_.

"But now LuthorCorp is thriving thanks to paying off the right people and do business the old fashioned way. Cheating, lying, and doing whatever it takes, to stay in business, and we have done so for the past 3 centuries. And no one, No God, no Demon can stop me," Lionel said. Clark Luthor raised his hand.

"I have a question, Father," Clark said. Lionel looked at his son and nodded.

"I have heard a rumor of someone from the past has intruded on our time. Someone known as _The Last Son of Krypton _who went by the code-name _Superman_. And I want to be the one to stop him," Clark said.

"Then Clark you must reveal yourself to the world as the one symbol that will unify the world in fear, to destroy all hope," Lionel said. Everyone backed away from Clark. He stripped away his suit to reveal his _Ultraman_ costume. Every man & woman ran from the 6'0 man revealed to be a monster.

"I already have implanted fear in people," Ultraman said. Lionel shook his head.

"But this Superman inspired humanity to reach for hope. When he disappeared, that hope gave way to Apathy then ignorance then was simply forgotten. Show the world what true hatred and fear is," Lionel said. Clark Luthor, Ultraman ran to the window and flew into the sky.

"Is it ready, Miss Melvin," Lionel said after Clark Luthor had taken to the skies. The Eternally young woman raised the genetic replicator that had been bought from _Queen Industries_.

"So it begins…." Hannah said smiling as her hope was placed in the _Last Son of Krypton _was her hope….

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 6: Displacement_

_1982: LuthorCorp_: Tess Mercer & Trinity Jean Knight arrived and both of them activated the invisibility mode to render themselves unseen to anyone in 1982 Smallville. Both women nodded as they went separate ways. Tess knew she had to get to Knight Industries to plug the holographic transmitter into KARR.

"Don't forget Lachlan lives in this time period as well so if you drop the camouflage Mode, make sure he doesn't see you. Be careful," Tess said. Trinity nodded. Both ladies moved to begin their respective missions.

_Metropolis, Kansas:_ Tess dropped her camouflage unit and produced her "Dr. Alicia Garrison" driver's license so she could buy herself a ticket to Los Angeles. She then ran into one of her college buddies Brad Williams.

"Alicia!" He said as back in this time he knew her when the 19-year-old had been going under that guise. She embraced her friend as they walked into the Terminal.

"Didn't expect you to be here, Brad! What brings you to Metropolis?" Tess said as they walked into the line.

"I'm flying to New York to meet with the CEO of Queen Industries & Wayne Enterprises. They need some technical know-how on some top-secret project for the Government. I understand Queen Industries will be moving their headquarters to Star City in a few months. Ryan Knight, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises wants me to meet Bruce Wayne, son of Dr. Thomas Wayne & his wife Martha. They expect the boy to take over the company in a few years," Brad said. Tess then took a small device designed from the Displacement device which revealed to her that this was a week before Bruce Wayne's parents were killed. She then nodded absentmindedly.

"Dr. Garrison?" Spoke up a man coming up behind them. Both Brad and Tess turned to see Frank Myers, one of _LuthorCorp's_ private jet pilots. Tess then nodded.

"I'm Frank Myers and at the request of Lionel Luthor and Wilton Knight, we have a private jet waiting to take you to Los Angeles where you have been requested to work on a project for the Federal Government. Will you follow me please?" Frank said. She then hugged Brad and then walked off toward a private part of the Airport for private jets. She then heard the beeping of her Cell Phone which had tapped into the Knight Industries satellite system currently floating overhead in space.

"Trinity, I'm in. Lionel and Your father have requested I begin working on KARR, so phase one is working. See what you can find on my grandfather Lachlan and the cloning devices and text it to me as soon as possible," Tess said in her Bluetooth device.

_LuthorCorp, Metropolis, Kansas: _Trinity was walking around unnoticed by the scientists as her displacement device was rendering her invisible to those around her. She moved into the library of the science wing. She noticed the rows and rows of books as if she was in a library.

"Why does this seem out of place," She mused to herself. She then snapped her fingers and began using her X-ray vision and noticed on one wall a separation which made the wall look almost like a door between the two rows of books. She then noticed one of the books, _Brave New World_ by Aldous Huxley which seemed out of place with the other books related to science. She pulled on it as if to pull the book out of place and the rows of books slid aside to reveal a secret lab inside. She stepped in & the "Door" closed behind her. She saw a 1980's _Commodore 64_ home computer linked together with several more was probing the world for information for a Kryptonian code for cloning. She then heard her Bluetooth beep. She took the little device and put it into her ear as she heard the voice message from Tess.

"Knight to Mercy-One, it looks like Lachlan or Lionel has a very crude network of computers looking up the Kryptonian design for the cloning matrix Jor-El designed in 1982 in the North Pole. Is there anyway to get past any passwords so I can discover what is going on?" Trinity whispered as she heard footsteps outside the door. She then remembered the built in utility device that would hack into any computer's defenses and give her full access. The device began searching as she placed it by the antique computer and the computer screen came alive as the user name _Lionel Luthor_ and the password came up and instantly the Kryptonian code for cloning came up and She stared in wonder at it.

"My Lord, Father what were you working on," She said to no one but herself. She then saw the computer find the final key to the mix. It was Clark's Kryptonian name Kal-El reversed.

"Tess, I have the code matrix and it says here Lionel is working on a cloning facility not far from where KARR is being built. It seems they found our _Mirror Universe_ friend Hannah Melvin and are conducting tests to determine where she came from. You need to steal KARR and get to that location. Also attached to the cloning device is a displacement matrix code that Lionel built into the cloning matrix. Apparently Lionel has programmed the cloning matrix to clone himself and send that clone 300 years into the future. But where did Clark's DNA fit in?" She said.

She then heard the sound of the door being opened. She then saw the utility device finish downloading any information that was on the C64 and then she activated the scrambler device and she vanished before _LuthorCorp_'s security forces could see who had broken into the room. They then scanned the room and found no one in the room but they then felt a breeze of air as Trinity used her super speed and ran to get out of LuthorCorp to help Tess Mercer…

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 7: KARRnapping_

Tess Mercer stared at the nearly complete retrofitted _Pontiac Trans Am_ as the team she had been working under had seen the finished prototype and now her team was in charge of the programming protocols for the _Knight 2000._ She smiled as Robert Wagner brought in the programming module out of its secure container. Tess smiled as she saw "Herself" come in. The two women stared at each other.

"What the hell?" Dr. Garrison said. Tess smiled. She then dragged her younger self over to the side.

"I'm you Tess. I know in 2 weeks your about to reprogram this vehicle but right now I need to work on it and borrow it before Wilton gets it and then stores it at a facility Knight Industries owns. It's a matter of life and death. I know you have an agenda from Lionel Luthor, but I can't let you compromise this prototype just yet. I know all about your computer training you received under Granny Goodness's care but I can't justify you screwing up this vehicle yet. Not when _The Traveler_'s life is in jeopardy," Tess said. The younger 19-year-old girl stared at the older 38-year-old version of herself.

"How do you know of _The Traveler_?" Dr. Garrison asked.

"You are aware of the Watchtower program that _LuthorCorp_ started a year ago before Wilton Knight asked Lionel to help him build this project? The Watchtower program consisted of one person being able to control and look over the city using any and every means of technology available to them? Well in the year 2008, Chloe Sullivan was given the Watchtower software to form the nucleus of the _Justice League of America_ that was actually begun then terminated 20 years ago by a stranger after the events surrounding the death of one Louise McCollum. This stranger appeared to possess some unusual abilities. This arrival by a stranger in 1961 sparked Granny Goodness to be "born" with the Arrival of the first _Traveler_. Lachlan Luthor was well aware of this traveler because he shot the _Traveler_ but wound up accidently killing Louise instead. The _Traveler_ returned in 1977 to warn a farmer and his wife of a coming meteor Showerthat would also bring a son. But this _Traveler_ also met with one Dr. Thomas Wayne and formed a loose coalition of Doctors, lawyers, and politicians who saw the corruption of our Federal Government and wanted to make things right. These men the first _Traveler_ revealed his powers to which inspired these men to begin searching for human beings with extraordinary gifts like Joe's and slowly humans began coming forward to have their powers analyzed and be trained in using those gifts for the betterment of mankind. But men of power, like our Father Lionel and grandfather Lachlan were still here. They pressured the US government to kill the Watchtower program which the government had developed using _LuthorCorp _technology. A friend of mine recently convinced a Congressman to reopen Watchtower and I have been recently appointed Watchtower. I know how reckless you are, but I can't have KARR be undone yet. Give me your access code for _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. I also need you to deactivate the security systems. There is a _LuthorCorp_ facility near here that I need to investigate," Tess said. Her younger self stared in shock.

"What kind of facility?" The younger version of Tess asked, afraid of what that program might be.

"A cloning facility. The _Chosen One_, Kal-El of Krypton is trapped some 300 years in the future and he sent some information back in time about a cloning facility near here. It needs to be shut down," Tess said. Her younger self just stared in shock.

"Why?" She asked. Tess smiled as she opened her time module and a holographic display of events and then showed the events surrounding the creation of the clone of Lionel Luthor and Ultraman.

"So Somehow Lionel is going to clone himself?" The younger Tess said as she stared at the information swirling around her. The older Tess nodded.

"Then do what you must to stop him. I hate him for giving me up for adoption and leaving me at that orphanage," The younger Tess said.

"I realize you hate Lionel but you're going to have to eventually forgive him if you're ever going to accept yourself for who you are," the older Tess gently reminded her.

The Younger Tess Mercer walked out of the lab, angry with her biological father at what he did to her all those years ago. Tess smiled and climbed into KARR. She then set her iPhone in the passenger side and then began inputting the computer module's software. A virus that would render a future Meteor Shower a local event and would even find its way into the internet and would also prevent Lionel from discovering the future should he attempt to discover _The Fortress_. Tess then watched as the virus activated KARR.

"_I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot or KARR if you prefer. How may I serve you?"_ Spoke the vehicle's Voice processor for the first time. She was taken back by its cold metallic voice. It was male so that much she was satisfied with.

"Do you recognize the _LuthorCorp_ plant on your 2nd video screen?" Tess asked.

"_Affirmative. Do you wish to drive or shall I?" _KARR asked. She nodded. KARR then activated his _Auto Cruise Mode_ and the car left out the open warehouse door.

_**10 Minutes Later**_—Tess stared at the lab as KARR used his newly installed _X-Ray Mode_ and Tess stared at the Cloning chambers and frowned as she then accessed the information Clark had sent her team from the Future.

"Do you have a laser system installed?" She asked the vehicle. The Vehicle hesitated then said, _"Affirmative, but it has not been tested. How do you wish to proceed?"_ KARR asked. Tess then climbed out and walked over to the computer that housed the cloning Facility. She then reached into her purse and grabbed the floppy disk and inserted it into the D-drive and began to program the computer to copy the information to the floppy disk. She then heard her Bluetooth device beep and she stared at her Cell Phone's Caller ID and noticed it was Chloe Sullivan.

"_Watchtower-1 to Watchtower-2, what's the status?" _Chloe asked.

"I'm copying the information to a floppy disk and then will instruct KARR to copy it to the _Queen Industries_ flash drive and will upload it to the _Knight Industries Technology_ satellite and it will be transported to your computer in the future. The younger me is trying to stall Wilton but it take 10 minutes for the laser to trash the cloning cylinders. The mission will take 15 minutes. What's the best way to proceed?" Tess asked. She heard Chloe laugh.

"Use the laser and have it bounce off of KARR's indestructible shell. The Molecular Bonded Shell with deflect the laser beam everywhere in the lab. You got 10 minutes before security makes their rounds. And by the way, Your Watchtower-1. You know Oliver set me up as Watchtower, but He wants me to move to Star City, because Lionel is getting close to sniffing out our operation. Ollie figured with a Luthor manning Watchtower Lionel wouldn't dare shut us down," Chloe said.

"He gave you the _Daily Planet _desk at their Star City office?" Tess asked. She replied, "Yeah how did you know?" Chloe wanted to know. Tess laughed. "Silly girl. I suggested it to him to have you undercover there so no one who would find you could find you. Lois will help you move tomorrow. What if this doesn't work Chloe? What happens if Ultraman finds his way here?" Tess said, afraid of what may happen.

"That's for Clark to worry about. Our job is to make sure The Future version of Lionel can't clone Clark again," Chloe said. "Do it," She implored. Tess climbed back into KARR. She the adjusted the laser to one of the cylinders and the laser hit the cylinder then the vehicle itself and within seconds the cloning chamber was destroyed as the laser beam hit the car, and bounced off the vehicle's indestructible shell and hit all of the cloning cylinders. Tess smiled.

"_Is that sufficient, Miss Mercer?"_ KARR asked. She smiled.

"Yes, KARR that is just fine. Now let's get out of here & get you home before we're caught," She said. She put the car in reverse and exited through a wall and the car was gone…..

_To be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)_

_Chapter 8: Clark meets Graham and Trinity_

_2311:_ Clark ran at Super speed to the Kent Farm and he saw that it really hadn't changed in 300 years. The corn stalks were still there and the house remotely looked the same as it did in 2010 but the hover car kind of bothered him, but he let it go. He had learned a while back from _Brainiac 5_ from the 31st Century to let go of the past and not worry about the Future. He also learned from Trinity to leave the future up to God. She had taught him a great many things about using his powers reactively instead of instinctively. He walked up and saw the house marker that bore the name _Kent Farm_. He also saw a man carrying a beam with him to make a new fence. He walked up to the young man.

"Hello?" He said to the man. The man turned and smiled at him.

"Hi. Who might you be?" the other man asked. Clark smiled.

"I'm Clark Kent, your ancestor. My adopted father was Jonathan Kent. This land was his when it was given to him by my grandfather Hiram. I need answers to some questions, so I came here. I had an apartment in Metropolis but I'm sure in this time it's been rented. I need answers about a man who calls himself _Ultraman_. I learned he was cloned from me and I need to know how," Clark said scared to reveal this to someone he was related to but didn't know.

"How could _Ultraman_ be cloned from you? He has powers and uses them for his own pleasure. Just who are you?" Graham said. They then heard a woman's voice.

"He's my brother, Kal-El of Krypton. Clark, it's good to see you again," Said Trinity Jean Knight. Clark stared at her. She walked with a cane but still looked young as ever and still just as beautiful the day He met her in 2002.

"Your Superman?" Graham asked. Clark nodded. "How do you know that?" Clark asked.

Trinity smiled. "I told him your secret, Clark. He took a sample of my blood. He compared it to the sample Knight Enterprises got from General Zod's body before He was taken to New Krypton. Doctor Jennifer Scott, a physician I know examined the blood and used a DNA sampler to compare the two and they matched exactly. I bought a similar DNA sampler and had one of my teammates get a sample of Clark Luthor's blood and it matched mine and General Zod exactly. The team also found that Clark Luthor also matched your DNA exactly," Trinity said.

"How would you have any of my DNA?" Clark asked. She smiled. "Remember Dr. Helen Bryce, Lex's Ex-wife? Well apparently her descendant bought the vial of blood from LuthorCorp and brought it to Watchtower and we've had it ever since," She said. Clark pointed to the cane.

"What happened?" He asked. She looked down at the cane then smiled sadly.

"I had a confrontation with Lionel Luthor some years ago and he attacked me with Gold Kryptonite. It left me partially disabled. I still have my powers but my body has not been able to heal the leg where the Gold Kryptonite is in betted into my skin. I have a team of Knight Enterprises and Knight Industries technicians creating a perfect replication of my body without the gold Kryptonite in it. They took some of my DNA and are trying to rearrange cells to remove the Gold K impurities." She confessed.

"Who's this team that you have?" Clark asked. Graham smiled. "_The Legion of Super Heroes_. They've been fighting _Ultraman_ for years. We also kidnapped someone from your time. You do know Oliver Queen? He is known as _The Green Arrow_ in your time. This team was a team Trinity had put together years ago. Some of them discovered your _Justice League_ and wanted to use Watchtower as a base of Operations. Knight Enterprises started funding it about 5 years ago and although Trinity hasn't been able to fight, she took over Watchtower's duties as keeper of the team. I know a Luthor ran Watchtower in your time, but we needed someone to run it that would be able to take down Lionel Luthor," Graham said.

"Who else did you recruit?" Clark asked. They then heard another voice. One from the past. A voice Clark recognized.

"I'm Watchtower-2. I supplied _The Legion_ with information on Lionel Luthor and I recently sent information back that piggybacked onto your transmission to Watchtower in the past. Along with the information on information from the Future I made Tess Mercer aware of the cloning facility. She was supposed to send me a message to let me know if it was destroyed. The cloning facility was in Metropolis on the West Side. It's my understand Tess was successful in destroying that lab," Hannah Melvin said as she was walking up to them, kicking a cone that had fallen off the tree. She embraced her friend.

"Who are you?" Graham asked. Hannah smiled.

"I'm from the _Mirror Universe_ and was trapped in this reality. I left in 2001 but it was years prior here in this reality. Kal-El had come to Earth much earlier in my reality than he became _the Mirror Universe_ version of Superman who was also called _Ultraman_. But this _Ultraman_ is different than mine," Hannah said. Graham stared at Hannah and Clark.

"We need your leadership to turn this world around back to people taking charge of their lives instead of living in fear," Graham finally said. Clark nodded. He knew what must be done…

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 9: Brainiac_

_The Fortress of Solitude:_ Clark stared at the command console for the Fortress. The console had become corrupted and now Clark knew why. _The Brain Interactive Construct _had infected the _Fortress_ computer preventing Jor-El from opening a link between the Fortress & _New Krypton_ and Clark, not being computer savvy had brought _Ultraman_'s slave Hannah Melvin, who had learned about the _Fortress _in _The Mirror Universe_. She had spent much time before being chosen as an experiment by her native Universe.

"Clark, are you sure about this?" She asked, not really happy that her friend has chosen to unleash a monster that had caused her own Universe to go backwards technologically speaking after _The Brain Interactive Construct_ had infected every computer in her own reality. But this was a world her own people had tried to conquer and failed thanks to Superman and his team. She watched him use his super speed to switch from _"Superman"_ to his civilian attire in a few seconds time. Clark put on his glasses to complete the disguise.

"Not really but since Ultraman rules this reality, my being Superman would muddle the situation. I need Brainiac's help to at least convince Clark Luthor to not go down the dark road that he started down. We need to ensure that Lionel has no way to send Clark Luthor to the past because he will, and if Clark gets there, There will be no one to stop him," Clark said as he placed his hand over the reader that was programmed to accept the handprint of a member of The House Of El. He then saw the control panel go from black back to the traditional Kryptonian blue that the Fortress had as it's color motif since it had constructed itself here in The North Pole all those years ago…or at least it seemed that way. The Fortress's anti-viral systems kicked in and a large puddle of black goo sat on the ground but then it began to take shape and the _Brain Interactive Construct _took its default Milton Fine mode.

"Greetings In the name of Kal-El," Hannah said. Brainiac stared at her and then realized who she was.

"Thank You. I greet you in the name of Zod," He said. Brainiac then heard a voice he did not expect to hear.

"My father sends his regards, Brainiac. I realized years ago, that you infected The Fortress's computers, which occurred when my father was living here on Earth. But now, Jor-El is on New Krypton with the Kandorians but the _Book of Rao_ sent me here 300 years into the Future to stop a clone of myself. I need your help, Professor Fine. We've got to stop Ultraman or else all is lost," Kal-El pleaded. Brainiac then walked up to the Fortresses, command console and brought up a holographic keyboard and he began to hack into _The Daily Planet_'s Time Displacement Department. The holographic imagery caused three smaller holographic screens to pop up. Brainiac then stepped away from Hannah.

"You're his slave?" He said to Hannah. She nodded sadly.

"Any & all minority groups including Christians are slaves here. We're nothing. I have been a slave of the House of Luthor since the _Vigilante Registration Act _was signed into law. I have no choice but I do have this," She said removing the Gold Kryptonite. Clark stepped away. He felt his own powers scream at him as if they were being violently stripped way. Brainiac used his heat vision to burn the Gold Kryptonite and he then activated a crystal which then caused a crystal chamber to rise out of the floor.

"That's the chamber that Jor-El used to strip my powers years ago to teach me a lesson," Clark said. Hannah stared at it. "Why would he do that?" She asked.

"Because I married one Lana Lang and she was granted the powers of a true Kryptonian but she misused them and she also took advantage of me using red K. Jor-El had to use the chamber to strip me of my powers so the sun could push the Red K fragments out of my body. The Sun then began to restore my powers. What was that gold K for anyway?" Clark said.

"It was for my master, Ultraman. But your friend here destroyed it. Now I have no way to free myself from his grip," Hannah said. She frowned. Brainiac smiled.

"This chamber can also recreate Gold Kryptonite but first Kal-El, step into the chamber. It was harness the power of a Yellow Sun to restore your powers. The process will take an hour. That will give me time to learn what has occurred since I was absorbed into the Fortress," Brainiac said. Hannah stared at him.

"Why were you in the Fortress central processor for so long," She asked.

"The son of my master, Zod, had come to fruition in his human guise as Davis Bloome. I had flowed into the Fortress central processor to reveal myself to Davis. He was revealed to the world by my master, General Zod. Kal-El stopped Doomsday, and I found myself trapped into the Fortress. So much time, so much to learn. Step into the Chamber, Kal-El," Brainiac said. Clark stepped into the chamber and he began to feel the yellow sun's warmth restoring his Kryptonian heritage and powers. Brainiac then began to scan Clark's emails. He then noticed one email from the DA's office and one Alyssa Drake. He began to scan the email and then he tapped the holographic screen and his finger merged into the data stream and found the email address that the email had come from.

"I know this woman. She works for the DA's office. But she also has some relation with Lionel Luthor. She's young, 25 and very aggressive with whomever she dates or gets romantically involved with. Why does she want to meet Clark?" Hannah asked. Brainiac pointed to the email again.

"She doesn't want to meet Clark Kent. She wants to meet his alter ego, Superman. She claims she's fascinated by this Superman. Not sure if Kal-El wants to do this, but ultimately that is his decision," Brainiac said. She then re-read the email.

"Your right, but how can we keep her from discovering Superman's alter ego?" Hannah asked. Brainiac smiled.

"Kal-El has the ability to divide himself into two. His human persona, Clark Kent would have all of the gifts of a true Kryptonian but He will have the human frailties of a true human," Brainiac said. Clark stepped up dressed in his Superman costume.

"I've done it, but it's a technique I've not used in some time. I had unleashed Kal-El and he had no emotions. When Lana tried to make love to him she had remarked that he had no feelings. I'm not to sure I wanna do that again," Clark said.

"There's a problem that two people need to deal with, Kal-El. Clark Kent must be able to discover how Lionel Luthor must exist. Is he a clone? A Time displaced version of Lionel Luthor or something else? Clark Kent is a reporter for _The Daily Planet_ and "Superman" must meet with Alyssa Drake to discover what she wants. Hannah can't discover Lionel's secrets, simply because she is a slave. I'll recreate the Gold Kryptonite and encase it in a lead case. I'll design it similar to the one Lex had when He lived in Smallville," Brainiac said as he began to program the chamber to begin the process. White light began to shine and Clark Kent and Kal-El stood there. Clark stared at "himself" in his costume.

"You know what you need to do, right?" Clark asked. Kal-El nodded.

"I'm not emotionally prepared but I'll do what I must," Kal-El said.

"You will be limited, Clark. You can't fly but all of your other gifts will be available to you," Brainiac said. Both Kal-El & Clark nodded. "I'll send a message in the past along with any information on Alyssa Drake to the _Hybrid_ to see what she can come up with," Brainiac said as he began using super speed to encrypt the email to prepare it for time travel to the past.

"What do we have here?" Brainiac then said as he uncovered holographic footage of Lionel Luthor having sexual relations with Alyssa Drake and her assuring Lionel that either He or Lex Luthor would become President.

"Send that to Tess Mercer. She'll know what do with it," Hannah said.

"How would you know of Tess Mercer?" Brainiac said.

"In _The Mirror Universe_, Tess Mercer wasn't given up for adoption as she was here. She is an heir to Lionel Luthor's millions. I met her in grade school and high school before I was chosen to be sent here," Hannah said.

"And why were you sent here?" Brainiac asked, curious. She smiled. "I became infected by the Meteor Shower and it left me eternally young and ageless. I will never die. I took it as a gift from the Lord and have strove to follow Him ever since. Lionel discovered my gift at a young age while _LuthorCorp_ had discovered the dimensional barrier between this Universe and my Own. Time is slower there than it is here. Here the Meteor Shower happened in October of the year 1989, but in my reality it happened in October of 1983. The Kents still found him, but the darkness of our human nature is more prevalent there than it is here. Humanity's sins are committed more so on the other side of the Looking Glass than it is here on this side. They along with Lionel Luthor corrupted my reality's Kal-El. When my Lionel discovered the Looking Glass into this reality, He had planned to send Kal-El here to rule it in the name of the United Empire of America. But they needed someone who could survive the breakthrough. I was that person thanks to my gifts. I need to discover if this Lionel is related to the one from my reality or not. And how to stop him," She said.

"We all have a mission, so let's get to it. Brainiac after your through sending that email through time I need you at Smallville High School once again posing as Professor Fine to discover how far Lionel's corruption goes and ultimately how to defeat Ultraman. Hannah, I need you to be prepared to use the Gold K on both of us if necessary," Superman said.

"What about your powers? They will be stripped for good," Hannah objected. They then heard a voice.

"I'll deal with that," Spoke the disembodied voice of Jor-El. They then saw a hologram appear.

"Children of Krypton and Daughter of Adam & Eve, this mission is dangerous that you are embarking on, but yet Kal-El's powers and gifts will not be lost, for He will regain them again if they are lost. When the time is right, my son, this little cocktail of Kryptonite juice will restore your powers, and although Gold K is one of the deadliest strains of Kryptonite on Earth, Your gifts will not be sacrificed," Jor-El said as a test tube of Purple Kryptonite turned into a juice like substance appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"The Kandorians and I have watched your team grow and mature into a fighting force and While Lex Luthor is your greatest enemy just as Zod was mine, you must find a way to defeat the House of El, because if you don't my son, You could wind up their slave forever. Your powers were not intended to be used at a single government's beck and call, but for the good of the World, so that Earth does not go the way of Krypton did. Go now Children of Earth and Krypton and may the God protect you in this struggle against darkness," Jor-El said as his image faded. Clark picked up the vial and handed it to Superman, knowing the cost that they would pay if Superman were to become a slave….

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 10: Alyssa Drake_

_Metropolis: _The pretty brunette full breasted athletic young Assistant DA smiled as she stared upwards to see someone she had only heard of in legend. The Legendary _Superman_ was due to arrive. She knew her orders from Lionel Luthor: To seduce this alleged legend into doing something He wouldn't do and that was not to think of others or save others but to teach him to be selfish. That was something she had learned from Lionel. _Oh How He made me moan,_ She thought to herself. The other night when He had made love to her was still fresh on her mind and the plan that Lionel had come up with was sure to please her master, the Father of The President of The United States Of America. She then heard a voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hello Miss Drake. I hear you wanted to meet me." Said Kal-El dressed in the Costume of Superman. He was to play the part of a superhero with emotions but in truth he had none. She saw him floating up above with his muscular arms folded, his red cape floating in the wind, and he lowered himself to the ground.

"You're really real," She said flabbergasted at the thought of this Kryptonian being real. She knew that Clark Luthor was partially human and something else, but She now realized that Ultraman may have been cloned from this man.

"Yes I am, Miss Drake. I'm more than just a legend out of the past but a real flesh and blood being like you are," Kal-El said.

"I'd like to know more about you if I can," Alyssa said lost for words. She gestured to the table with wine and pasta set for dinner, dinner for two. Kal-El stared at the dinner and wondered what it meant for him, since He had not eaten Earth food as Kal-El in quite a while.

"What's this," He asked curiosity allowed to play in his voice. She smiled and said, "its called dinner, Superman. Excuse me, do you have a name?" Alyssa asked. He smiled.

"My name is Kal-El," He said as he stared at the salad and wine and the pasta. She smiled and said, "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's the name I was given by my father. You see, I am not native to this planet. I came here from a world destroyed by a madman named Zod. My home planet is called Krypton. I've heard that _LuthorCorp _scientists discovered the region of space where it once stood. I came in a meteor shower that hit the planet Earth in the Terran year 1989 as you would reckon time," Superman said. She poured the wine, but blocked his view so he wouldn't see her put a powered version of red Kryptonite into his wine and she took a spoon that she had hidden up her sleeve and stirred it into the red wine and then began to serve the salad onto the salad plate and the Spaghetti onto the larger plate.

"Can you eat, Kal-El?" She asked as she turned to look at him, smiling. He stared at her lips and into her eyes.

"Yes, I can eat. On Krypton before it's destruction we had discovered Earth and its many cultures and its wide variety of foods. A team of researchers brought a sample of some food back with them and we used a sophisticated cloning procedure to replicate exactly some of your native foods. My people were fascinated by your world and its many religious, political and entertainment opportunities that Earth had to offer so we began to mimic what was here but the ruling council decided to keep our laws as they were," Kal-El said as he pulled out the chair for her and she sat and he sat down as well.

"If your planet was destroyed, how do you know so much about it? From memory?" She asked fascinated by his memory recall.

"My ship stored a lot of our journals onto crystals and those were loaded onto my ship and when I discovered my Kryptonian heritage I began learning about those things that were recorded as seen through the eyes of my father, Jor-El a powerful political figure on my native planet as well as a scientist. He visited Earth several times before sending me here," Kal-El said. He then took a sip of the Kryptonite-infected red wine. His eyes swirled red as the Kryptonite tried to take effect but then his eyes shifted back. He then smelled her perfume. It was intoxicating. She walked over and leaned over him so he could look at her breasts up close and personal.

"So, how's dinner?" she asked.

"Fine, but I feel…light headed. Do you have anyplace I can rest for a little bit?" He asked. She then kissed him passionately. She then grabbed his waist as he put his arm around her and she carried him to her bedroom. He fell on the bed, and she began to remove his clothing as He began to fall asleep. He then woke up a few minutes later as he began to hear her moaning. He then saw her making love to him and he stared at her perfect body as she was having an orgasm of passion.

"What did you do to me?" He asked. He was still groggy from the effects of the modified Kryptonite.

"I was told to make love to you. You're even better than my current lover and I never thought I would find someone that could handle my passions like him," Alyssa said as she took his hands and put them on her breasts. He then pushed her off of him and he tried to use his super speed but found He couldn't. He grabbed his costume and ran into the bathroom and got redressed and he removed from a pouch a cell phone and called Dr. Emil Hamilton, who was the primary doctor for the _Justice League_.

"Dr. Hamilton, this is a code blue. I am Kal-El of Krypton. A woman has infected me with something that has hampered my powers. Ask Clark to meet me at the _Daily Planet _have Trinity meet me there. I need some expertise to get this stuff out of my systems. I'll also try to find out who this woman's lover is," He said and he hung up, and stepped out.

"I have to go, but who is this lover that you mentioned? He must be a great guy to compare me to him," Superman said. He smiled then closed his eyes as the Kryptonite began to make him nauseous.

"A powerful man named Lionel Luthor. He provided me the money for me to remain in office. A Luthor is also President of the United States, did you know that?" She said as she was getting dressed.

"I heard a man named Lex Luthor leads this Country. He's also making a bid for complete control of the UN. Do you think Lex and Lionel are related?" Kal-El asked. She smiled at him.

"I think we can find out. I've been curious about that too. Would you like me to do some investigating on my own?" Alyssa asked. He nodded. He then removed his Cell phone from the pouch.

"There is a woman in town named Trinity Jean Knight. She was known in my time as _The Hybrid_. She's a hybrid between human and Kryptonian DNA. She has a doctor that could aid me to get this out of my system to renew my powers," He said as he walked toward the door. She again grabbed him by the waist and walked him to the ancient staircase and they walked down the staircase from the penthouse down to the first floor. They then saw a hovercar waiting for them.

"_Daily Planet_ please," Kal-El said. Alyssa then felt a change come over her. Like something she had never felt before. A complete change in personality as if some force was overriding her personality. She then heard a voice in her mind.

"_Miss Drake, I am Jor-El of Krypton. I thank you for not allowing my son to fall into the hands of Lionel Luthor. You must discover how you were manipulated and how to undo the damage you have caused in so many humans lives. I realize you too have this darkness inside you but there is a greater light that will always outshine the darkness. My son's duplication, Kal-El is merely a bringer of that light, a beacon of hope in a dark and depraved world. You must renounce the darkness if you are to embrace the ones you love. I know you have been abandoned and Lionel Luthor raised you as if you were his, but you are not. You were used, manipulated and changed into his image. I am changing that, but you must make the choice. Keep on hurting people or rectify the mistakes you have made. The choice is yours," _The voice said and then faded.

She then smiled as she saw the hovercar cab leave with her alleged victim and smiled sadly…Her life was about to change and there was no stopping it….

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

Chapter 11: Restoration

Dr. Emil Hamilton stared at Kal-El as he was in the chamber. He had been cryo-frozen in stasis at a _LuthorCorp_ Sleeping cylinder by Tess Mercer at some point in the past and had been revived by the future version of Trinity Jean Knight and had become the Doctor for _the Justice League_, and had locked onto Kal-El's DNA signature and had transported him via the Fortress of Solitude where Clark's team was. Clark's team had been comprised of Trinity Jean Knight, Hannah Melvin and Clark himself. Hannah had been bringing up Clark's Kryptonian DNA to try to override the kryptonite. Dr. Emil had injected Kal-El with the Purple Kryptonite, but now Kal-El's powers had to be to be restored, but the purple Kryptonite had the double edged response of knocking him out.

Dr. Hamilton stared at Hannah as she was trying to lock onto Alyssa Drake who had drugged Kal-El with a Kryptonite concoction that his body had been stripped of his powers. Hannah stared at Kal-El and had been praying for him.

"So any news from Clark?" Dr. Hamilton asked. She stared at her iPhone and stared at the text message from Clark. She then stared at the video link that was sent via a text. She had linked her iPhone to the Fortress control panel. She touched the video and through it up to the holographic projector. It was Lionel Luthor's DNA strands…It was exact except the fact that it would be over the exact DNA strands from Lionel Luthor that lived in the 20th Century.

"A genetic clone," Hannah said disgusted. "Are you sure," Dr. Hamilton asked. She nodded.

"I saved Lionel's original DNA when Jor-El had created his body exactly from Lionel's body," Trinity Jean Knight said.

"What did Jor-El do? Save it into the Fortress the database?" Hannah asked. Trinity nodded. She had wondered how the video had matched Lionel Luthor.

"This DNA match came from 1989. A Kandorian who had lived here was a doctor in Metropolis back shortly before the Meteor Shower. This doctor had taken blood from Lionel Luthor and handed it to an assistant to Jor-El as Jor-El was creating his body. Both the Kandorian and Jor-El who was inhabiting a businessman at the time had decided to replicate Lionel Luthor's body so exactly that no one could tell he's Alien. But what is this Lionel? Is He a _Mirror Universe_ resident?" Trinity asked. Hannah shook her head no.

"No, this is pure genetic matching, but the decay from being cloned happens when you keep cloning…Lionel has been doing this and doing this and from what I can tell, the longer you keep cloning the same DNA it affects everything…Lionel & Lex won't survive anymore cloning. The difference with Clark Luthor is that the Kryptonian DNA can stand up to genetic replication like cloning," Dr. Emil Hamilton said as he studied the DNA markers.

"How can you be so sure?" Hannah asked.

"Because it's what Lionel did," Spoke up a voice that only Kal-El would know. The voice of Alyssa Drake. They all turned to see Clark Kent and Alyssa standing there.

"You've seen the cloning chamber?" Emil asked. She nodded. "That was one of Lionel's best kept secrets until your team in the past destroyed it. I have recorded documentation that Clark Luthor is in fact a clone. A cloned hybrid of Lex Luthor's DNA and Clark Kent's Kryptonian DNA. The problem with Lex is that his mind is unstable. The Meteor Shower that hit Smallville unleashed the darkness in him but it sat in the corners of his mind all those years since, and apparently when Lionel revealed his cloning labs to Lex He went over the edge. He killed Lionel, but Lionel had started a clone of himself, unknown to his son. Lionel took the cloned body that Jor-El made and removed the Kryptonian DNA. The _vigilante Registration Act_ would have prevented anybody from having powers," Alyssa said.

"So wait a minute…if we can prove Ultraman is a clone then does that mean we can end the VRA?" Hannah asked. Clark nodded.

"So instead of us waiting for Ultraman to come out into the open, let's get him to reveal himself," Alyssa said.

"How do we do that, Ms. Drake?" Dr. Hamilton asked. Clark nodded.

"It's simple. We do a debate between Clark Kent & Clark Luthor. That will surely drag Ultraman's secret out…It'll also reveal Clark Kent's secret out as well," Trinity said.

"Wait a minute, Trinity. Doesn't the World already know Superman?" Dr. Hamilton asked.

"Yes, but Superman hasn't been around for centuries. What was the event that sparked my Brother to reveal himself," Trinity asked. Alyssa pulled out an access card. She then swiped the card onto a laptop computer that was much smaller than the modern ones from the early 21st Century.

"I took the liberty of gaining access to _The Daily Planet's Historical database_. According to this, Superman was revealed when Darkseid came to Earth. He protected Earth despite the VRA's was being enacted during your time period. I think if Superman reveals himself it might inspire hope instead of fear," Alyssa pointed out.

"Let's do it," Trinity said. Clark watched as Kal-El stepped out of the chamber.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked. Kal-El stared at him. He shook his head no.

"We must become one in order for our powers to be completely restored," Kal-El said. Both men who were the same closed their eyes and in a couple seconds Superman stood in civilian clothing where two men formerly stood.

Clark began to tug at his tie, and rip open his shirt to reveal the House of El symbol that was on his Superman costume. Alyssa placed her hand on his chest and said, "no, Clark. Not yet," She smiled.

"How do we do this then?" Clark said. Trinity smiled.

"I have a plan and it will require you separating yourself again. Let's go and stop this man before He gives us Heroes more trouble," She said. She held out her hand. Dr. Hamilton laid his hand on top, then Hannah, then Clark. Then Alyssa.

"I will keep this super hero team going after you're gone. I'm ready to put this liaison with the Luthor family behind me," Alyssa said. They nodded.

_To Be Continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

_Smallville: Days of Future Past_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_**Chapter 12: Betrayal**_

Clark Kent stared as he was standing before the City Council of Metropolis. He had requested a meeting with both the City Council & Clark Luthor to discuss cloning. He had all of his information right thanks to Alyssa Drake who was in the audience but was hidden so Clark Luthor wouldn't see her. Clark stared at the holographic cameras from _The Daily Planet _and other news media like _CNN_ hovered overhead. He knew the world would be watching so he had to time his reveal of himself as Superman very carefully. Clark Luthor walked up to the stage with two Metropolis Police Department cops behind him.

"So you think you have this all figured out," Clark Luthor said with a smug smile. Clark smiled.

"I think I do, and I even have a couple of surprises for you, Mr. Luthor. Is your father here," Clark asked. Clark Luthor gestured to his father Lionel who sat down in the front seat.

"So who do you think violated our anti-cloning laws?" Clark Luthor asked. He had blackmailed every single lawyer to make sure his DNA had not been made public. But He had not counted on Alyssa Drake, and that was what Clark Kent was counting on. Clark smiled.

"Why didn't you know? The Luthor family, starting from our President on down. And yes that includes you Mr. Luthor. You see I know what your DNA is made up of. Mine, and The original Lex Luthor from the 21st Century, or should I saw the late 20th Century," Clark said.

"Your human, Mr. Kent. But answer me this one question, Clark. How do you look like me? Clark Luthor asked, intrigued. Clark then activated the holographic emitter that would transmit from the Fortress. Clark Luthor's DNA match and then he overlaid it with his own, and the two matched. The Mayor, Catherine White stared in shock.

"What are you Mr. Kent? Is that DNA even human?" She asked. Clark shook his head.

"No, Ma'am it is not. And my natural name is not Clark Kent. It is Kal-El. I come from a planet called Krypton that was destroyed by a madman similar to Mr. Clark Luthor. Under a yellow sun, I was granted powers and abilities that would make me almost God. But I am not a god. I used those powers for good, and in turn took it upon myself to make sure that our American way of life would never be compromised by a Criminal of any kind. I was born on Krypton but was raised in Smallville. I helped form a team in my time called _The Justice League_, and I was elected their leader. We had government authority to bring criminals to justice until a corrupt congressman passed a law called _The Vigilante Registration Act _was passed an all of my colleagues were either killed or jailed by government forces. I was given a code name when Darkseid came to Earth and that code name was Superman. Mr. Clark Luthor is half Kryptonian. His DNA was mixed with that of Alexander Luthor from my time. My Kryptonian DNA overrode his own, so We look alike and we have powers. But instead of using his powers for good He used those powers for evil. He is the being you call Ultraman," Clark Kent said as he ripped open his shirt and used his super speed to change into his Superman Costume.

"Your lying," Lionel Luthor objected. Superman stared at him.

"Am I Mr. Luthor? Really," He said. Kal-El then used his heat vision to burn right through Clark Luthor's shirt to reveal the _Ultraman _symbol underneath. The audience made up of spectators and Council Members and Newspaper reporters alike stepped back.

"How did you get this information, you son of a bitch," Clark Luthor said, outraged.

"I gave it to him," Spoke one female voice. Alyssa Drake stepped forward. She then felt the knife go into her back and she fell as she climbed the stairs. Clark stared at Lionel Luthor.

"Why did you kill her? She did what she thought was right," He said.

"I am the rightful ruler of this nation, not some wanna be superhero from the past," Lionel said.

"Your wrong, Mr. Luthor. As of now, the reign of terror the Luthor Empire has had the last 300 years is now over," Superman said.

"Kill him," Lionel screamed to Clark Luthor. Superman then launched himself into the sky and Ultraman was right after him. The Mayor stared in shock. She motioned to two cops.

"I want Lionel Luthor under arrest and for us to find a way to repeal the VRA," Mayor White said.

"What about Ultraman," One cop asked.

"that's up to Superman," The Mayor said. They then heard Alyssa Drake.

"He won't be able to stop Ultraman by himself. My watch has a signal device to signal the sister of Superman whose code name is _The Hybrid_. She'll aid him," Alyssa said. In her last dying breath, she activated the signal watch.

_The Fortress Of Solitude-_Trinity Jean Knight heard the ultra high frequency sound and she stared at her friend Hannah Melvin.

"I've gotta go help Clark," She said. She used her incredible leg muscles and she was up in the air heading toward Metropolis….

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
